1134
Events *Cormac's Chapel is consecrated. *Saint Malachy becomes Archbishop of Armagh. *Aed mac Domnaill becomes King of Ui Failghe. *The Church of St. James is dedicated in Glasgow. *The Augustinian Runcorn Priory is transferred to Norton Priory. *Buckfastleigh Abbey is refounded. *Aelred of Hexham enters the monastery at Rievaulx Abbey. *St. Stephen Harding becomes abbott of Citeaux Abbey. *Much of Chartres is destroyed by fire. *Henry of Lausanne is sentenced to imprisonment by Pope Innocent II. *Hugh of Grenoble is canonized by Innocent II. *Ermengarde becomes viscountess of Narbonne. *Narbonne is seized by Alphonse I of Toulouse. *The University of Salamanca is founded in Castile. *Alfonso I of Aragon dies at the Battle of Fraga, and is succeeded by Ramiro II in Aragon and Garcia VI in Navarre. *The Zeeland archipelago is created by a massive storm in the North Sea. *Magnus IV of Norway defeats Harald IV of Norway at the battle at Färlev. *Harald Kesja and Magnus the Strong are defeated at the Battle of Fotevik. *Eric II becomes King of Denmark. *The Cathedral of St Petri in Schleswig completed. *The House of Brandenburg is founded when Albrecht the Bear is made head of the Nordmark. *The Abbey of St. Jacob is founded in Würzburg. *Hermann III of Baden marries Bertha of Lorraine. *Evermode of Ratzeburg becomes Abbot of Gottesgnaden. *Ulrich I becomes Duke of Carinthia. *The Humiliati retreat to a monastery in Milan. *Roger II of Sicily defeats a revolt in Naples. *Vsevolod Mstislavich of Novgorod defeats the Chuds and captures Tartu. *Yuri Dolgoruki founds the town of Skniatino. *Iziaslav II of Kiev becomes Prince of Vladimir and Volyn. *Viacheslav of Kiev becomes Prince of Turov. *Robert of Ketton and Herman of Carinthia travel throughout France, the Byzantine Empire, and the Crusader States. *Leo Styppes becomes Patriarch of Constantinople. *Hugh II of Le Puiset, Count of Jaffa, revolts against Fulk, King of Jerusalem. *Mas'ud becomes sultan of the Seljuk Turks. *Abdul Qadir Jilani becomes principal of the Hanbali school in Baghdad. *The Kangguo Era begins in the Kara-Khitan Khanate. *The Japanese classic text Uchigikishu is written. Births * King Sancho III of Castile (d. 1158) * King Sverker I of Sweden (approximate date; d. 1156) * Raymond V of Toulouse (d. 1194) * Geoffrey * Lord Basava, founder of the Lingayat sect Deaths * February 10 — Robert Curthose, Duke of Normandy * March 28 — Saint Stephen Harding, founder of the Cistercian order * June 4 — Magnus the Strong, Swedish usurper * June 6 — Saint Norbert, founder of the Norbertine order of canons * June 25 — King Niels of Denmark * August 13 — Piroska of Hungary, wife of John II Comnenus * September — Alfonso I of Aragon * Mary and Eliza Chulkhurst, English conjoined twins (b. 1100) * Hugh II of Le Puiset, crusader knight and Count of Jaffa (b. 1100) * Tughrul II of Great Seljuk * Emperor Taizong of Jin * Patriarch John IX of Constantinople * Engelbert of Carinthia * Minamoto Motoko, consort of Emperor Go-Sanjo * Gumushtugin, emir of the Danishmends * Aed mac mac Tadhg Ua Cellaig, King of Hy-Many * Bishop Ulfketil of Aarhus * Reginald Mansoir, Constable of the Principality of Antioch * Donnchad mac Con Faifne, King of Ui Failghe